Lorenz Larkin vs. Robbie Lawler
The fight was the middleweight debut of Lorenz Larkin. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled with some explosive tension lingering. Four thirty. Lawler blocked a high kick landing an inside kick there. Lawler was moving more than usual. His asthma issues have apparently been fixed recently. Four minutes. Lawler landed a right, Larkin had the chicken legs. Lawler landed a right and flurried. They clinched. Three thirty-five as Larkin kneed the body. Larkin landed a slashing elbow. Three fifteen. Larkin got a big thudding trip and laded a right and a right elbow, two right elbows, two more. Three minutes remaining. Lawler had the butterflies. Larkin was passing. Two thirty-five as Lawler stood to the clinch. Two fifteen. Larkin kneed the body. Two minutes. Larkin landed three right elbows breaking and a big knee, an inside kick. Lawler landed a body kick and a big right. One thirty-five. Lawler was stalking. He ate an uppercut to the sternum and a slashing elbow, they clinched. What a war. One fifteen. Lawler kneed the thigh. One minute. Larkin landed two shoulder strikes. Larkin broke with three right uppercuts and kneed the body or chin. A big right uppercut, wow thudding. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Lawler kneed the body. Larkin kneed the body hard, momentarily bringing Lawler off his feet. The first round ended. 10-9 Larkin, very impressed. The second round began. Larkin landed a leg kick. And another. Lawler checked one there. Four thirty-five. Lawler is more tentative, he was flatfooted. Larkin landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Larkin landed a right rocking Lawler and kneed the face twice and the liver. They clinched. Wow. Three fifteen. Three minutes as the crowd booed. Lawler broke with a right anda left there. They reclinched. Lawler landed a left. Two thirty-five. Lawler worked a double. Two fifteen. Lawler tried a single, Larkin tried a tight guillotine rolling, Lawler escaped and stood. The fans cheered. Two minutes. Larkin landed a right uppercut, he reminded me of Jones there. They clinched. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Larkin kneed the body. I like Strikeforce's new format, reminds me of boxing. One minute left. Thirty-five as Big John broke them up to cheers. Lawler checked a leg kick there. He narrowly blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Lawler was cut bad, that grazed him, shin to the head. Wow. The second round ended. 10-9 Larkin. He was cut bad on the right side of the head. "Stay busy," they told Lawler. The third round began. Lawler landed a left to the body. He landed a body kick. Lawler was stalking. Four thirty-five. Lawler landed a high kick of his own and they clinched. Four fifteen. Larkin defended a double. Lawler switched to a single. Four minutes. Lawler was persisting. Lawler needs a finish. Lawler broke with a left hook and a right, they clinched. Three thirty. Larkin kneed the body breaking with a left hook and a missed spinning back fist. Three fifteen. Larkin blocked a hard high kick there. Three minutes. Lawler checked an inside kick. Lawler landed a counter right, two thirty-five. Larkin landed a front kick. And another and another. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Larkin landed a right. Lawler landed a counter left hook there. Larkin landed a pair of right hooks. One thirty-five. And a left hook of his own. Blood was trickling down in earnest now. One fifteen. Larkin landed a jab and a right uppercut. One minute. Larkin landed a leg kick and a jab. That blood was bad now. Lawler checked a kick. Thirty-five. Larkin blocked a high kick. Larkin landed a right. And a left hook and a one-two. Fifteen. Larkin landed a right elbow and two more wow! Lawler smiled at Larkin. Lawler swung for the fences missing and walked away before the bell there. The third round ended, 10-9 Larkin. 30-27 Larkin, very impressed. 30-27 UD Larkin. Larkin brought Mauro down on his knees with him like GSP when he asked for a title shot and he asked Dana to give fight night bonuses for Strikeforce.